The Experiment
by LeafWishes
Summary: As a little girl, Cherry was taken away, thanks to her father, and for five years has been experimented on. But when one experiment gives her the powers to transform into almost any Pokemon, and she escapes, the guys who did this, aren't one bit happy. So, yeah follow Cherry as she travels through out the Hoenn region with friends she makes, and along with some Pokemon.
1. Quick Prologue

**Yay it's here :D I got the ocs I needed, and now. I can start. TY for sending me your Ocs, and I will not list the Ocs, they know who they are, so it doesn't matter.**

**The region, takes place in Hoenn(My favorite Region c:) Main character: Cherry**

**So before I start the story, I have two things to say : One. I hate my History Teacher. (Ahem), she is mean, screams at you to buy a id (school id) and she even said a "bad word". Two: I might delay somethings because of her and school, which is why this had to be delayed. So,yeah.**

_At one time, everything seemed fine. Living with your mother and father, in a home, dreaming of becoming a Pokemon trainer, until the day comes when_

_All that is taken with one mistake, of your father, allowing you to go somewhere for some time, but instead, you never will see them again._

_And...your left with no purpose in living, living, facing the same corner for hours. Crying your eyes out, and wishing you never existed. _

_But that can rarely change, with the help of just one injection, and a few Pokemon. _

_And maybe some simple friends. T3T_

* * *

**So sorry for making this so short, but I have ton of homework to do, and I'll do my best to finish it, and of course, updating. I wasn't really able to publish it soon, but I'll remember not to do this again.**

**-Leafwishes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So after submitting the story, I had to go to my Dad's house, and he only has a phone, so I couldn't write the first chapter sooner, so here it is.**

* * *

_**A thick blanket of stars filled the sky as a light brown haired girl sat in a clearing covered in grass, her Ninetales sleeping, her gray head resting on her lap.**_

_**The girl looked at the bright sky, and as the moon slowly rose higher, the trees around her seem to darken, and only she seemed to brighten, with the moonlight on her hair, glowing into a bright silver.**_

_**After minutes of watching, she turned to her partner, the feeling of loneliness filling her, it felt just like yesterday when she been with her family, laughing in pure joy as her mother had given her the Ninetales sleeping next to her.**_

_**How had she lost her mother and father? All she remembered was her father never wanting to see her again, and kicking out of her home...**_

_**What had happened?Had he truly meant those words : "I hate you.". Though she probably wouldn't find out yet, Cherry knew she would find out one day.**_

* * *

" Treecko is the wood gecko Pokemon, the grass type starter of the Hoenn region, who also happens to have a high speed." The announcer finished, and began to talk something about a Professor named .

Cherry blinked in amazement, her mind focused on the radio, as the bus continued to drive towards it's destination : Oldale Town.

Out of all the towns and city's, Cherry had to admire Lilycove the most : It had a great view of a beach, and sometimes Wailord and Wailmer were spotted at shore, swimming happily.

Turning to look out the window, she spotted a large flock of Taillow. If she had remembered, Midnight had said they were Taillow, a common type of Pokemon found in the Hoenn region.

The screech of the tires filled her ears, and the doors to the bus opened,"We have arrived at Littleroot Town, those who are ready to stop please gather your things, and make your way out of the doors."

Cherry glanced at the man next to her, who wore a dusky brown suit, and a top hat, who was grabbing his suitcase, and as he began to walk off among many others, his gaze locked on her's to her surprise.

And as if nothing happened, he continued off as if nothing had happened. Cherry, looked under her seat, where her partner : Midnight was resting.

The ninetales looked up as she patted her head, and licked her hand in greeting,_ Something wrong? _Midnight's ears twitched as she spoke, her eyes filled in confusion.

Cherry sighed, and reaching into the right pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a Oran berry," That man were sitting next too...he was looking at me oddly.." Cherry admitted, passing the berry to her partner.

Midnight didn't reply, but quickly ate the rounded berry in a _few_ large bites,_ Who knows if he was, but at least he's not here anymore._ Yawning, the pale gray fox Pokemon curled into a ball, her large tail blocking her face.

"Yeah...you're probably right..." Cherry muttered, starring at the ceiling. Soon, more footsteps filled the bus entrance, and about three people made way in, and only one stood out.

A rather tiny girl walked in last, with dark brown hair that reached up to her shoulders. She wore purple hair clips, a purple collared shirt, and gray skirt. (TOO LAZY FOR THE REST OF THE DETAILS O-O)

The girl hung close to her book bag, and a strange small gray and wide eyed Pokemon that clung on her left shoulder.

Both the other adults found seats, but as the tiny girl searched, she finally spotted the spare seat next to Cherry."Um...m-ay I sit here...?" She asked.

Cherry gave a friendly smile, and patted the seat next to her,"Sure, feel free." The girl gave a weak smile, and sat down, taking out a laptop, while the unknown Pokemon studied Cherry.

_What a strange person, I can sense it from here_, It sniffed the air around her, and in alarm, Midnight's head popped up from under the seat,_She's no strange person, so don't you dare call her anything strange!_ Growling, Midnight glared right at him.

The Pokemon didn't seem to bother, but he glanced over at the girl, who was still busy on the laptop,_This here is my trainer, Midori and I'm Espurr. _Bowing, the Espurr blinked only once,_And who are you both?_

Cherry glanced at Midnight, exchanging glances, Midnight turned to him, and she got on out, stretching from being under there for some time now,_I'm Midnight, and Cherry is my trainer._

Espurr leaped down to join Midnight, and as he landed, Midori looked up from her laptop, her brown eyes wide,"Espurr! What are you doing?" She scooped him up, and began to rub under his chin, and he immediately began to give purrs of happiness.

Cherry felt relief fill her, and she exchanged another glance with Midnight, _Your lucky the Espurr's trainer distracted him, if he were to find out...you know, he'd probably try to tell her._ Midnight pointed her snout over at Midori, who had placed the unblinking Espurr down.

Cherry glanced over at Midori, thinking of something to say, when finally, something fished out of her,"So...where are you headed..?"

Before being able to reply, a loud boom filled the outside of the bus, and the bus spun once, and stood still. Cherry lifted her arm out of her face, next to her: Midori was checking her laptop, frantically wiping off dust.

Cherry looked out the window, and to her horror, she saw about five Houndoom running towards them, running at an incredible speed.

Cherry roughly prodded her Midnight, and got up, "Everyone please, stay in your seats." The bus driver began on the mic, but as the doors slammed open, a Houndoom entered the bus, and teeth bared, it allowed at least two more Houndoom to enter.

"Distract them." Cherry whispered, and without waiting, Midnight jumped away over on the lead Pokemon, giving him a sharp crunch. Midori froze beside her, her eyes stretched wide in surprise, and as all three Houndoom turned to the attacking Ninetales, all those in the bus began to get out from the emergency exit.

"Go! I'll handle this!" Cherry shoved Midori off with her Espurr, and she was held back with the crowd desperately running out.

The feeling of battling shook Cherry, and making sure all those were gone and running off, Midnight rushed to her side, and both of them faced all three Pokemon.

_Ready Cherry?_ Ninetales glanced quickly, fur bristling from the small fight just now. Cherry nodded, and finally, a light withdrew her, until no longer stood a young light brown haired girl, instead, stood another shiny Ninetales.

Cherry didn't seemed bothered one bit, she had been used to this for almost some time now, so there was no shocked reaction or anything most like that.

The first Houndoom smiled, it's eyes gleaming,_There you are, we've been looking all over for you. It's time for you to return like a proper Experiment should have done before._

**So yeah, a cliffhanger. o3o**

**I had to write a cliffhanger mostly since I couldn't think of more words, and because I felt like it. Anyways, Happy New Year everyone, and Chapter 2 will be out soon. Oh, and so far, one OC has made it's appearance, **

**\- Leafwishes**


	3. A Update

**So hello, **

**I have a update to make :**

**My laptop broke, well won't work. And since I can't go much places to work on the stories, it might take me longer to countinue with the story.**

**So I might have to stop writing for a while.**

**I am sorry for having to do this, but I will have to start shortening the chapters a little in case.**

**So once again, I am truly sorry, and I hope I can continue to write sooner.**

_**-Leafwishes**_


	4. Chapter 2

**Ello o3o I have good news!**

**I finally got a computer(A gaming Computer to be exact), so now I can write more often ;D**

**Bad news : I lied, and ended up taking so long to update ; = ;**

* * *

A clear, glorious blue sky filled throughout the passing white clouds, which appeared past like rolling fur of the fur of a Mareep. The young Ninetales trotted through past the shades of ground, with silver fur dark in the shadows.

* * *

Midnight looked up, feeling a pleasant breeze pass her bangs, relaxing her worries. Crunching through the grass of the undergrowth, she felt her ears perk as the familiar smell of food filled her nostrils.

Looking up, she felt something drop on her head, followed by more. So much Poke-food was falling out of the sky! ( ｡◕‿‿◕｡ )

* * *

Midori, being grasped away by the crowd of rushing people, watched from the moving huddle around her, screaming and shrieking of fear coming from the parents with no Pokemon, and with their children in hands. (o 3 o)

After getting down the bus, she glanced back to see three trainers glancing back, ready to help, but before any of the two boys and girl could move, a burr of silver and pale blue was thrown in front of them, with a Houndoom leaping after the Ninetales lying on the floor.

Watching as the other three Dark Pokemon, she felt her body tense, as a trainer released their Pupitar, but only to get thrown away as one of the Houndoom's, well the smallest barked, using a powerful on the Pupitar, and lunged at the Pupitar's trainer, who's feet stood frozen to the road floor.

Reacting, the Pupitar threw it self in the way, using a iron Defense, and as it faced into Houndoom's gaze, eyes gleaming, a screech filled it, making others around them stop, and cover their ears.

After allowing the Houdoom to flicn from the intense noise, the hard shell Pokemon crashed into the dark Pokemon, sending it flying to the floor, eyes dizzy. (o3o)

Midori gazed in awe, as it's trainer patted it's shiny shell, smiling," Good job Pupitar!" He praised, while his Pokemon floated around him, crying in a short glee, before.

_Boom._

He fell to the floor, with flames on it's shell, and with the largest of the three Houndoom looming over him, teeth bared as it bit down on the Pokemon's hard shell. Looking back at what she now recognized as Midnight, she felt worry for both Pokemon pinned, trying their best against the remaining two enemies.

_What could she do? She only had Espurr and her Snover. What else could she do? _Without stopping to think, she stepped forward rather nervously, but as one of the enemies gaze caught her moving, it moved towards her, stopping it's sitting around watching.

Her heart lurched in fear as the Houndoom smirked, fangs exposed as it got ready to leap onto her, when what happened in a flash, she fell back, to find a second-

_**Midnight? **_

No way it was Midnight. The first Midnight she had seen seemed more injured and this one- barely was injured and dirty at all.

The Fox Pokemon was wrestling with it's foe, giving it a good bite, though unaffected, before using a rather weak fire fang. The houndoom, on the other hand seemed rather having the advantage, until-

The Ninetales shifted, and as a blinding light left in a instance, it was replaced by- _A Pupitar?_

The Ninetales,- now a Pupitar faced the Houndoom once more, allowing the rocks around _it _to levitate, and slamming it right into the Dark Pokemon, and sending it back to the floor, barely strong enough to stand up.

The largest of the three took about three or four steps back, as Midnight, on shaky paws stood beside the Pupitar, crying out orders, except the Pupitar, talked.

"**Leave now, we have defeated your workers. And we will do everything in our power to send you back to the scientist. And tell them one thing." **Pausing, the once fox Pokemon sighed, rolling it's eyes,"**Tell them we have no intention of _ever_ returning with them, or that I don't want to.**"

The Houndoom snarled, and beckoning it's 'minions', rushed off, both following tail between legs.

All three trainers hadn't taken one step from where they had watched, eyes wide, mouth open as they gazed at the Pupitar. Midnight's eyes reflected fearm and stepped back, fur slightly bristling, whispering something to the Pupitar, who disappeared off into the direction of tree's, with Midori staring in shock,

Behind her and Espurr, the crown of people returned from the bushes, whispering to one another,

_"Did you see that?" _

_"I did too! First a Ninetales, and then whatever Pokemon that was?" A girl who looked to be about 6-7 years exclaimed out loud, brown pigtail bouncing as she jumped beside her mother._

**_What had she just seen? Oh, a talking Pokemon,- or something that could transform into a different Pokemon, and talk?_**

* * *

_Another Cliffhanger ;P_

_Like I promised, it was shorter, and if I made any errors, I am sowwy, I accidently rushed this, so please excuse me._

_I did mention some of the same words SO many times, and fought to stop typing it ._

_End of Chapter _

_-Leafwishes_


End file.
